Project Delta (Fourth in Crimson Lion Saga)
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Zander Darke and his team Have Won, thing is when you are the planets protectors Enemies always come to find you and this time it's a little more personal to our Hero
1. Chapter 1

**Project Delta**

Zander and Ax Some called them the dream team So intune with each other's Combat Styles and Powers No one could challenge their might on the battle field Confident the two were that they sent the others off to the Caribbean for 2 Weeks to get some sun.

Neither man expected anything to go wrong but as I'm sure you all know by now it so at the worst time that Things go wrong.

**Location: Ranger Ops Attack Alarm Going off**

"Zander that's the..." Ax Said

"The Attack Alarm" Zander Finished

Ax begun furiously typing Pulling up the Scene When the picture Focused Both Men Laughed

"Well I guess we should Go and clean up the mess" Zander Said

"Shouldn't have a problem with Rogue Piranahtrons Lets do this" Ax Said

"You don't know how good it is to hear you say that bro" Zander said with a grin

The two Rangers teleport to Town

**Location: New Tech City**

Zander and Ax Creep towards the Attack site finding one confused Divatox minion (I cannot spell the name)

"Pardon us; you need to leave Right Now" Ax Stated

"You are not permitted to be attacking people scum like you has to be stopped" Zander Followed

They jumped towards the creature taking combat stances The Creature made a gargling noise then collapsed

"The Heck" Zander Said

"Thing just Died" Ax said checking its life signs

"Over here Rangers" A Deep Voice Said

"Who are you?" Ax demanded "And what did you do here"

They turn to face the new adversary to see a Tall Humanoid Creature with Dark Features wearing a Hood

Zander Stood Shocked  
"No no not you not now"

"Zand? You know this Thing?" Ax Stated

"Oh Yes Ranger Alexander Knows me Quite Well" I am Formless I change as I need to, I'm here to Take back My greatest Warrior, Silver Darkness " The Creature Said

"I won't let you Near Zander, You'll have to go through me"

"Oh I plan to Ranger but I think I'll let a few of my friends have Some Fun with you First Gentras Attack Him"

Creatures Phase through the Floor All around Ax Their Appearance is a Large Black Monster with a downwards pointing triangular Head

"Oh Bloody Hell, Zander Please Get up" A pretty Scared Ax Says

Zander on bended knee continues to Witter he's in utter shock

Ax Begins to combat the Gentras With his Wrestling Style of Fighting Grappling and slamming the near 6 Foot tall creatures

But even Ax cannot hold his own forever The Gentras Throw him to the Floor Ax Groans "Zander no Please I need you"

This Seems to Focus Zander who rises and begins fighting back With Vicious kicks that are barely Doing Any Damage

Eventually Zander is thrown down next to Ax

"Nice to have you back Brother but I think we're in trouble here" Ax Says

"I've never fought anything this Strong" Zander Agreed

"Only one thing for it" Ax Said Grabbing his buckler Morpher

"No way that thing still Works?" Zander Questioned

"It started reacting when I revived it's gotta have Some Juice in it" Ax Replied

"Mine should be okay I used most of my Power against Golder but we have no choice, the others ain't got Tp coils"

Both Men Stand Side by Side

"Well My friend let's do this" Zander Says

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME, CRIMSON LION" Ax Morphs his Suit Appearing Pristine As it always was

"Destiny Form Ranger Form  
Silver Ranger"  
Zander Morphs his Silver and black Suit Appeared Still a little Battle Damaged

"Rangers Rangers you do Disappoint me your powers aren't Enough but if you insist" The dark Creature Spoke

Large black Energy Balls Flew at the two Rangers Both Screamed as their Suits imploded Throwing them back a few feet unmorphed

"We demorphed crap Destiny Force... Wait it's not Working" Zander Said Horrified

"I felt that Z it didn't just hit us that Blast Shook the power Grid We have gotta get outa here" Ax Groaned

"Activate Emergency Retreat Teleportation" Zander Cried

Both Men Teleported to Ranger Ops Which had some heavy Damage

"Jesus That blast Blew out the Power Cells" Ax Yelled

"We have to get our Morphers back online Ax, That thing is chaos it will Enslave Humanity

Ax looks to his longest Friend

" Our Powers Aren't Coming Back Z, He Destroyed the Power Cells Not only Our Powers but, Kristy's, Angels, Wyatt's, Liam's, Amy's All of them are Gone We've got no Choice, We've Gotta Activate the Secret Project" Ax said quietly

"No way That Project Ain't Ready" Zander Said

Ax responded  
"If chaos is as dangerous as you Say then we have gotta Get the others here and Activate Project SPD"

A/N So here we go A new Story And already The Rangers are in Trouble So check back Soon for Chapter two Where we find out Exactly What is Project SPD

Note Chapters will vary in length this is just to get it started and into the new villain


	2. Chapter 2

PROJECT DELTA CHAPTER 2

**Location: Caribbean Island**

The holidaying rangers were on the beach sienna, angel, Amy and Kristy sunbathing

Wyatt had decided to try surfing and was taking to it like a duck to water

Liam was really trying to get lea's attention but she seemed to not notice him

Amy who spotted her brothers clumsy flirting just giggled

All at once the rangers felt something strange like. Change in their genetic make up

"Hey mom did you feel that" lea said looking over at an equally concerned angel

"Absolutely" angel replied

"What was it? I think we all felt it" Wyatt stated

"I've no idea I hope dad and uncle Ax are alright" Amy said a little worried for her dad and uncle

"Can we call them?" lea questioned

"Zander wouldn't let us bring any Tp coils or Morphers all he said is ragnarok would come get us in 2 weeks" angel said

"Damn I..." Liam started

A wall of wind hit the teens and women  
shields drop to show ragnarok it opens its bay doors and they enter the screen in front shows zander and Ax fighting the Gentras and chaos blasting them away

"Oh god zander" sienna cries

Zanders face appears on the monitor

"If you're seeing this something has happened to our powers and I've had to active project SPD" zander says

Liam, lea, Amy and Wyatt look at the women confused Kristy shrugs

"We've no idea either kids" she says

"Project SPD is earth's last resort if our powers fail it is to be activated, ragnarok will fly you directly to the projects base where ragnarok is stored.  
Destiny force/fury is the past project SPD is the future" zander finishes

Ax's face appears

"Wyatt, lea, Amy and Liam you guys will use SPD powers to fight this fight the older rangers will sit this one out" Ax said

"New powers sweet" Wyatt says

"Whatever this SPD is it better be powerful" Amy said

"But Ax said no older rangers so we won't have our parents to help"  
lea said a little shaky

"Lea baby you are strong enough to do this without my help you, I'll always find a way to support you powers or no powers" angel said with a smile

"Same goes for me Wyatt" Kristy said smiling to her son

"You two know your dad will find a way to help you he always does" sienna said

Ragnarok shot across the planet entering an opening in a mountain it landed inside ranger ops the bay doors opening

**Location: Ranger Ops**

"Oh my god" angel said seeing the carnage

"A sign lights up the letters SPD "  
the teens and women enter the double doors below the sign  
entering into a large room with computers around the walls and a large work bench in the centre

"Sorry to cut your holiday short but needs must, I trust you saw our battle" zander says stepping out of the dark his ribs heavily taped

"Dad you're hurt" Amy said running over to her father

"I'm alright Amy babe, just a little banged up"

"So what happened zander?" sienna said

"I'll field that" Ax said joining zander his arm taped up

"Ax you okay" Kristy asked

"We got an alert, showing phiranaHtons in new tech, so we went along to check it out" Ax explained

"We were blindsided by an old enemy of mine chaos, the guy who sent me off the depend that time in japan" zander explained

Hearing the word japan Kristy stiffened

"You mean the thing that turned you" she whispered

"the very same, as you saw the creatures chaos controls are a power level above everything we have ever faced, even morphed chaos blew us back" Ax said

"He did this" zander shuddered pointing to the wrecked Morphers

"Completely burned out" Ax followed

"Oh my lord, so what do we do?" Wyatt asked

"I've had to bring forward project SPD, a new set of ranger powers that I hope are strong enough to combat chaos' forces" zander stated

"Who's using the powers?" Liam questioned

"you youngsters are to use the SPD powers there's 6 in total 1 each for you guys and two stand by powers should the need arise"

Wyatt looks shocked

"You mean we're going to fight alone?" he shuddered

"No Wyatt you guys are never alone you guys are a team more of a team than we older rangers" Ax stated

"You guys have what it takes to win I know it" zander stated

"We'll do it we have to" lea said

"Well then time to receive the new powers, here the boxes on the table" zander said

"These badges?" Wyatt asked confused

"Indeed those badges are your delta squad Morphers, they will activate your powers and you're new weapons" zander stated

"New colours too Wyatt there's no crimson this time so you pick up your mom's colour green". Ax explains handing the green trimmed Morpher to Wyatt

"I can live with green, it's a cool colour" Wyatt grins

"Liam your mom wore blue during her service as shall you" Ax stated handing the blue trimmed Morpher to the teen

"Blues cool I'll make it a win" Liam said

"Lea you inherit your mums colour too and will be the black SPD ranger"

"Blacks always been my colour, so that's cool" lea said with a wink to her mum

"What's my colour?" Amy asked

"You have a choice, white or pink"  
Ax said

"I'll go with white" Amy said "never been too fond of pink"

"Done" Ax said coding the Morpher and handing it to Amy

"Thanks" Amy said with a grin

"So these Morphers how do we operate them?" Wyatt asked

"Press the Morphers to your chest it'll bond with your DNA and allow some cool new stuff to work" zander says

The four rangers press the delta badges to their chests as their bodies shine in their colours

"Right now hold the Morpher out press the left button and think about how you want to be dressed and it'll do it." Ax says

Liam suddenly is dressed like a 1930's gangster including hat with feather

"You would do that" sienna grins

Leas outfit changes and becomes like her grandfather's wrestling gear but a more feminine look

"Hey I like that" angel says

Amy's outfit switches to a pair of combat trousers and a muscle top with gloves similar to zanders training gear

"Ah my dear you have picked up daddy's taste" zander smirks with a wink to sienna

Wyatt ever the comedy figure suddenly changes to a chicken suit everyone looks shocked

"What?! You put me on the spot" Wyatt yells

Everyone bursts out laughing

Wyatt presses the button again and is in a replica of ax's suit but in his new green colour

"Ah now I got the hang of it!" he smiles

"Urm zander morphing?" Angel reminds the silver shirted man

"Ooh yeah okay same stance but press the button on the right side and call out

SPD emergency" zander explains

"Alright let's give it try right guys!" Wyatt states

The rangers stand in a line each holding out their new delta Morpher

"SPD emergency!" the four teen rangers announce

The new suits form dominantly in their colour with a split across the chest in black lea has a white silver cross section and Amy's is white (think normal SPD suits without the numbers the helmets are as in SPD)

"Woah these suits are cool I feel the power too" Wyatt states

As the rangers are admiring their suits the alarm sounds

"Well looks like you're straight into the fray guys" Ax says pulling up the monster on the video screen

A large muscular humanoid creature (think a brute from saints row 3)  
"rargh bow down to mattes I destroy all I see"

Matteus throws a car into a building smashing out windows

"Wow he's a big fella" Liam said

"Looks powerful too" Amy added

"We'll do our best" lea said

"That's all we ask" angel reassured

"We'll keep investigating him if we find out anything like a weakness we'll be in touch" Ax says

"You guys ready to teleport in?" zander said

"Yeah ready as we'll ever be" lea said

With a flash the rangers teleported in streaks of their colours

"Hope they're okay" sienna says

"Hey zander you mentioned two more Morphers" Kristy said

"Uh yeah what about them?" zander hesitated

"Who're they bonded to?" angel said

"There's the delta ranger that is unbounded, essentially any of us can use it" he explained

"And the other one?" angel pushes

"The other one is bonded to me" zander says quietly

"I knew you wouldn't give it up that easily" sienna said with a knowing smirk

Zander slumps his shoulders

"I've fought chaos before if the situation requires it I'll fight him again" zander says

**Location: New Tech City, Plaza**

The ranger's teleported in near to where mattes were going stir crazy

The rangers stood across the plaza from mattes

"Pardon us would you mind terribly stopping this rampage" Liam said

"Rargh... Rangers enemy rangers die!" the monstrous creature grunted throwing a car at the team Wyatt jumped into the air catching the car putting it down

"Wow I guess I have super strength" the green ranger commented

"Rargh ranger smart mattes smash blue ranger"

As Matteus throws his arms at Liam he runs around him in circles Matteus gets dizzy

"Guess I have super speed" Liam smirks beneath his helmet

"Rrranger fast mattes dizzy"  
the giant creature growls

Lea who is looking at Liam's speed impressed is caught by the creature that lifts her up and begins bear hugging her

"lea no" Liam yells  
"lea your powers use them" Wyatt yell

Lea looks to her guardian from childhood getting the point immediately she focuses and lays her hands flat on the creatures skin electricity surges into the creature not enough to cause any lasting damage but enough to stun the bald beast so he drops her Liam uses his speed to catch lea before she lands

"You okay? You fried him good" Liam said looking at his crush

"Yeah I'm good Liam let's get this guy " she said getting out of his arms

The creature having recovered lunges at Amy who stands there but when he makes contact he phases through her  
he lumbers around to try again but the same happens

"Cool I can phase through stuff" Amy says with a grin

"Liam, lea lets tag team this guy" Wyatt yells  
lea hits a blast of lightning into the giant's eyes blinding him

Liam runs in circles around the lumbering blinded giant after 15 seconds the creature is dizzy as all hell

Wyatt pulls back his hand jumping into the air throwing the hardest right hand since superman knocking the giant bald hulking beast out following him down with an incredible kick smashing him into the concrete

He staggers to his feet stunned

Wyatt jumps and super kicks him he falls backwards like a cartoon character defeated

"Yeah we did it" they all yelled as their helmets opened

"You were incredible Liam your speed" lea said hugging him

Amy mutters under her breath  
"he probably won't stop blushing till Christmas, just tells the girl"

The parents meanwhile

**Location: SPD HQ/Ranger Ops**  
Ax has had the ops repair it's self the old ops room becoming an armoury

"They bloody did it" zander yelled

"You saw that look Liam gave lea si?" angel asked

"Yeah I caught it, should we intervene I mean Liam is hopelessly smitten" sienna said

"Heh I think we let love rule" Kristy said

"Kristy you do live in fairy-tale sometimes" angel said with a laugh

"Hey I was the hart princess once, deadgirl" Kristy laughed poking her childhood friends arm

Zander held the Morpher bonded to him

"If needs be I'll use you but only if needed" he whispered

"I know how you feel z" Ax said "it's hard giving up the rangers did well today but chaos won't give up that easily"

The ranger's teleported in Amy running to her father

"Dad we did it we won" Amy smiled

"Not to dump sand on your parade rangers you won the battle not the war chaos will return he always does" zander says seriously

Wyatt steps forward  
"we'll be ready when he does". He says

The rangers gather in a circle putting their hands together jumping into the air  
shouting  
"SPD"

A/n  
how was it  
hope you all had fun I based my monster on the brute from saints row a hulking bald stupid thing  
chaos' minions will likely be different emotions mattes represents anger and how anger alone never wins

Thanks to takers soul girl for the donation of lea and angel and hope you don't mind the slow build relationship I'm doing with lea and Liam. I've never had romantic liaisons so am working on little experience on how teenagers react  
don't worry I've no intentions of any teen pregnancies here maybe a wedding who knows ;-)

Thanks to Randy's viper girl

For the use of sienna, Wyatt and Kristy

And also for beta reading chapter 1 & this one too (I haven't asked you at time of writing. Hehe

Now to the rest of you beauties  
I have a YouTube channel where I play games and talk about crazy stuff

I'd love each of you to hop over there its /axelsteel21

Comment my videos let me know you came from here

Love you lots like jelly tots (gummy bears to you us peeps)

Tom


	3. Chapter 3

PROJECT DELTA 3 - Family Bonding

The Rangers Still Enjoying their Win in the last Battle As experienced as they were they'd won a battle Alone Something uncommon to them.

Liam and Lea still behaved pretty awkward around each other both clearly holding a candle for each other but too nervous to speak up

Their mothers taking great enjoyment from this

Wyatt and Ax had headed out to a local shopping centre they were just Bonding Ax being a mythical hero to Wyatt most of his childhood and now he was Alive Wyatt planned to learn from his uncle

Location: Rusty Trombone Bar - New Tech City

"Hey Uncle Ax How did you end up being a Ranger?" Wyatt Asked taking a Sip from A Pint of Beer (I'm British Its 18 to drink over here please go with me on this)

Ax Smiled knowing this Question was coming

"Well Wyatt, That does take me back, I was a Vale Tudo Fighter". Ax recalled

"Vale Tudo?" Wyatt Asked

"Kind of like MMA but without the Cage and most of the rules, Gets pretty Bloody" Ax Explained

"Wow, Do you were a Pretty tough guy" Wyatt commented

"Thanks, My nose Disagrees I think, Anyway I was In a Big Fight Which I Won and After the Fight Whilst I was getting Stitched up and Someone Approached me" Ax Followed

"Who was it" Wyatt Asked

"Zander would you believe, Told me Fighters like me could put my skills to use for good, Explained being a Ranger, I fobbed him off said it's clearly a joke" Ax Explained

"What next" Wyatt Asked

"There was An Attack By some Monsters Zander fought them alone, I Had to help him So I did...As best I could anyway, It was during that fight I realised how well we Clicked on the battle field

"So you joined up as a Ranger?" The young Green Ranger Asked

"Yeah, that's how it went; it does feel somewhat good to know how safe the world is with you kids in charge" Ax Admitted

"Thanks Uncle Ax Its good to know you guys feel that Way" Wyatt says

A Loud Scream Echo's Wyatt and Ax both jump up

"Better check it out Wyatt" Ax Advised

"Absolutely" Wyatt said as the current and former Ranger head towards the source of the scream

Discovering a group of Short Goblin like Creatures Encroaching upon A School Trip of Grade School kids their Teacher Standing in front of them backing up but their retreat is Cut off by a wall

"Someone Help us please" The terrified Teacher Screams

"We've gotta help Uncle Ax, I'm gonna Morph, You Get out of here"  
Wyatt Says

"I'm going nowhere I may not be a Ranger any more but I'm not leaving you Alone" Ax Says

"Alright let's do this" Wyatt says grabbing his Morpher

"SPD EMERGENCY" Wyatt Yells pressing the Button activating his Morph

Now clad in his Ranger suit he grabs one of his blasters handing it to Ax  
"Here Uncle keeps yourself Safe"  
Wyatt Says

"Count on it Kiddo" Ax Says Instantly Switching on he Sneaks over hiding under a nearby Overpass Flicking the blasters suppressor Firing A shot taking out a Gentras guarding the School Kids

Wyatt meanwhile confronts the Creatures

"Who do you guys think you are?" Wyatt Said

The creatures Turn seeing Wyatt is a Ranger and Swarm him  
Wyatt Holds his own pretty Well Knocking the creatures back until a Woman humanoid appears she has Green Skin

"Why hello Ranger All alone I see?" The Woman sneers

"Who're you?" Wyatt Questions

"Me oh well I'm serpentine and I like Squeezing the life out of lily old boys like you" Serpentine Sneers

Meanwhile Ax has taken out the other guard Gentras and Approached the teacher

"Hey Listen you have to follow me I'm a friend of the power Rangers I'll get you out of here" Ax said

"Come on kids follow the Man Quietly"

As they begin running down Quiet Lane towards a safe location Flames cut them off

Out of the flames Steps a Tall Man who is on Fire Laughing

"Where do you think you hahaha are going?" The creature Giggles

"Away from you" Ax Growls Throwing a kick at the freak burning his foot

"Crap argh" Ax grunts

"I'm on fire you hahaha fool" the monster continues laughing

Ax blast it with the blaster knocking it back

"Get the kids out of here run down there the green Ranger should be here somewhere" Ax Said

"Come with us you can't stay here" The teacher said

"I'll be fine this isn't my first Rodeo" Ax Says

The class escapes towards where Wyatt was Ax Looks at the flaming Creature

"You don't realise your mistake do you buddy?" Ax Said

"Ha-ha you what can you do?" Pablo said

"Me oh I can do plenty" Ax said Raising is right Hand

"SPD OMNI MORPHER" Ax Calls

The New Morpher Appears in his hand

"SPD EMERGENCY" Ax Calls  
A Pure Gold Suit Emerges with a Touchpad on his Wrist With various coloured buttons on it

"The Power of Many is now the Power of One I AM SPD OMNI"

Ax taps a button on the touchpad and his familiar Battle Axes appear on his hips

"Ah so you have a hahaha cool costume you will still burn on the fires of Laughter" Pablo Says  
shooting flames at Ax who with great feats of agility Jumps out of the Way

"You got Skills Ranger hahaha" Pablo Laughs Going punch for punch with Omni

"You Want Hot Baby well I can deliver Omni Cannon" Ax Calls

Large Silver cannon on his shoulder firing a ball of pure White Light that hits Pablo ionising him

"Man these powers are like nothing I've felt "Omni mused

Meanwhile with Wyatt

"So you think you can best me Ranger?"

"Oh you bet I'm SPD Green and you have outstayed your welcome" Wyatt Announced

"Ranger My master Will Rule this pathetic World, if you choose to stand in his way then I shall eviscerate you and consume your insignificant Soul" Serpentine said voice dripping with malice

Serpentine And Wyatt begin circling each other in a sort of Mexican standoff  
Which ends when Wyatt gets a shot off with his blaster but Inexperience causes him to miss creating an opening serpentine uses to swipe at the young ranger with her sword catching Wyatt across the chest taking him to the ground

Serpentine sensing victory uses her serpent like appendages to Tie Wyatt up.

"Urgh let me go you stinkin Reptile" Wyatt Grunts trying to break free

"Never ranger I will constrict you and crush you until nothing is left" the reptilian Villainess says tightening her grin on the green clad teen.

With Omni

Omni Dashing about Comes across the Scene of Watt seemingly being suffocated by the reptilian baddie Fires his Omni hand blaster as a warning shot

"Excuse me madam what do you think you are doing" Omni says his voice masked by a voice modulator

"What another ranger" Wyatt grunts

Omni fires his hand blaster again hitting the reptile forcing her to release Wyatt

"Urgh my pray, you'll pay for that Fool"

"Fraid I can't do that I've got a busy day so you'll just have to die OMNI CANNON"

"Omni Cannon, Omni Charge" Omni says  
"Green charge" Wyatt Says Dumping a ball of green energy in the cannon

"Fire" The Two Rangers Said Blasting a Huge Beam at serpentine destroying her

"Who are you?" Wyatt Asked

"You'll know when the time is Right Farewell Green Ranger We will meet again" He said Teleporting

"Crap Uncle Ax hopes he's Okay" Wyatt Thought Dashing towards his Uncles last known location

Finding Ax Leaning Against a Wall Round the Corner

"Uncle Ax is you okay?" Wyatt Said worried

Ax Flashed his trademark grin  
"Yeah bud I'm Alright Guess I'm getting a little old for all the excitement, Here's your blaster by the Way" Ax said handing Wyatt his Blaster

"Uncle Do you know anything about An Omni Ranger?" Wyatt Asked

"Omni Ranger can't say I do buddy" Ax Said Smiling inside

A/N just wanted an entirely Wyatt Focus on this one  
so which character should take centre stage next time... Just for clarification Omni Ranger is a floating Morpher any of the destiny team can and might use it


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys you might not know but I had an eye emergency a few weeks ago I was temporarily blinded for a little while, I'm back with my nice eyes again and I managed to during my recovery write this chapter on my phones dictation

So heres a chapter cause I feel bad for not delivering for a while

LET'S GO!

Zander and Ax are talking in the Medical Bay Zander getting his hand taped up after cutting it in training

"You know as well as I do we have to limit our use of powers Ax" Zander said

"Pretty Rich coming from you Zan" Ax Replied

"I'm not blaming you I'm just making the point how will the kids learn if we keep helping them?" Zander Added

"I didn't really have a choice, That Pyromaniac guy, Who knows what he had planned for those kids, I had to Act" Ax Explained

"I don't blame you dude" Zander Smiled

"Should we tell the kids we do know about Omni?" Ax asked

"They'll find out when the time is right" Zander explained

"I hope you're right dude" Ax Replied

Later  
Location: WWE House Show

The Group had decided to go watch a Show Angel had squared it for them to go backstage, it pays to be a former star plus taker had come along.

Zander and Ax were outside in the parking Area talking to Dolph Ziggler. Having run into him whilst parking up the jeep. Angel had gone in with the others led by Kane and Taker

A Suddenly the three men were surrounded by Gentras.

"Urgh why now" Ax groaned

"What are these things?" Ziggler Quivered a little

"Just go! Get outa here, if you see Undertaker Tell him what's going on we'll hold these guys" Zander Said

Dolph takes a back step turning and bolting into the Arena

Zander and Ax look watching him run their Morphers glowing in their pockets as their powers fill their bodies the two make eye contact as the battle begins

With Ziggler

He finds taker and approaches  
"deadman sorry to interrupt but I need to tell you something" Dolph said

"What is it Ziggler?" Taker growls

"These guys I was talking to in the parking lot Zander and Ax are in trouble these monsters attacked us, they told me to find you" Ziggler explained

Angel's eyes widen at the mention of Ax and Zander  
she looks to lea and the others but they've already started towards the parking lot

"We've got this Mom, Grandpa don't Worry" Lea Said

Lea and the other Rangers power walk to the Arena back Entrance  
Heading outside finding Gentras Fighting with a fully morphed Omni Ranger and A silver Suited Ranger with a large D on his costume.

"Omni Ranger, so he is real" Amy Said

"Hey I said he was didn't I?" Wyatt grunts indignantly

"Think we should help them?" Lea Questioned

"Yeah let's do it guys" Liam said as they grabbed their Morphers holding them forward

"SPD EMERGENCY" They Announced Morphing

The four Rangers stood clad in their coloured suits before Charging into Battle alongside Omni and the new Ranger

Omni took down a Gentra with a swift Kick whilst Delta Spin kicked a pair of Bad guys into a corvette parked near by

Wyatt paired with Amy to deliver high low impacts to a team of Gentras Flooring the two both landing heart punches to destroy the creatures.

Lea and Liam Joined Hands and took out tree Gentras with a dual clothesline following up with Powerful Stomps.

The Gentras defected the four Rangers Approached Omni and Delta

"Ah Rangers it is good to battle by your side Again" Delta Commented

"Again" Lea Questioned" You've net us before

"Indeed but now is not the time for this conversation, I fear Chaos is in the Arena he must be Removed before innocents are harmed

"Rangers you think you have won don't you? Nothing stops the might of chaos if I cannot hurt you I will make the People here pay ". Came the dark foreboding voice of Chaos

"Where did that voice come from" Omni Asked

"Oh My the Arena Speakers Chaos is on his way to the Ring" Lea Stated

"Let's get back to our parents" Wyatt Said

"Don't mind us Rangers we have our own plans" Omni Stated "Come Delta"

The two Rangers Head Around the corner demorphing and slipping behind a Car

"Kids is that you" Zander Groaned

"Dad?" Liam Asked "Where are you"

"Were over here Kids behind the SUV" Ax Called

The Rangers rushed to the car getting zander to his feet

"You okay Uncle Z did you see the other Rangers?" Wyatt Asked

"Urgh What" Zander Faked "Other Rangers?"

"All we saw was a bunch of Chaos' Minions We tried to fight them off but alas we failed zander landed on a car Took a good Bash to the head I got knocked over and played dead lest I get battered too" Ax explained

Zander Staggered to his feet leaning against the vehicles bonnet

"Woah what hit me a Car?" Zander said as he hammed up the injury

"You'll be Alright Daddy Amy Said hugging her father

"It's just a Beating I've taken worse than this before anyway did I hear Chaos on the tannoy?" Zander Asked

The Team Walk Back into the Arena Finding the Parents and Taker in Active Conversation with Triple H

"Why can't we just Send the boys out there to Get the guy he's one man he'll be taken out in moments" Triple H Yelled

"Hunter Listen, That man is more than you know look heres Zander he'll be able to Explain" Taker Replied

"I'm sorry about this But Chaos is Dangerous You have to let us Deal with him we'll remove him As soon as we can" Zander Explained

"Who in the hell are you!?" Triple H Growled

"SPD, we fight Creatures like Chaos" Zander Explained

"Fine gets him gone Quick I have a show to produce" The WWE COO Said leaving

"Well isn't he a nice person" Zander says with a wink

"Will you grow up Zander this guy's dangerous" Sienna said

"Okay well let's go if we get them to play someone's music it'll distract Chaos and we can get to him from the crowd" Lea suggests

"Okay well let's go we have to" Wyatt announced

The four Rangers dash towards the Arena Entry Way pulling out their Morphers as they Went

Ax and Zander Make eye contact nodding as they turn heading for the Ramp

"Where are you two going?" Kristy Asked

Without turning Ax Replies "They will need all the help they can get we have to Lend a Hand we'll run Distraction"

"Be careful you two " Sienna Said with a smile

Zander and Ax turn a corner

"Angel and Kristy look concerned nut Sienna Whispers something and the three women Smile knowing the secret

Zander and Ax Walked through the Arena Extracting Morphers as they walked

"SPD Emergency" The two called morphing into the Delta and Omni Rangers

They slip into the crowd making their way down to the ring where Chaos Is standing with a large creature dressed in wrestling Gear

"Rangers There you are, Chaos says Smirking, "Hope you don't mind me crashing your little party" He adds

The rangers go to rush the creature but the beastly creature blocks them, Hurling Omni into the Stage Area Where he lands buried by some chairs

"Shit Omni are you alright" Zander says running over

The four remaining Rangers Surround the Creature

Zander getting to where Ax fell is surrounded by Gentra Soldiers who Crowd him

"Urgh I'm getting too old for all this" He mutters as he takes a fighting position

The soldiers Charge zander knocking him to the floor and begin pummelling the fallen ranger

"Oh my The Rangers are taking a pasting" Taker Says in horror "Is there anything you girls can do to help?" He added looking towards Angel

"I don't think so daddy, Our Powers were damaged by chaos" Angel Noted

"Look I have an idea" Kane Said suddenly "We could regenerate your Morphers we have Powers"

Taker smiles "It's worth a try; you girls got your Morphers". He says

The three women lay their Morphers on the floor as Angel, Kane and Taker line up channelling their Energies lightning hits the Morphers which Shine

"I think it worked" Kristy said picking up the old Morpher Holding it forward as A weary looking Angel grabs hers and sienna grabs hers

"You ready Girls" Angel Says  
"Destiny Storm Ranger Form" The Announce

"Sapphire "Sienna Says  
"Jade" Kristy says  
"Onyx" Angel says

The ranger Suits appear slightly less shiny than before

"We'd better be Quick the Powers won't hold too long" Angel says

"I'm coming Zander Babe" Sienna says quietly as they dash to help the older Ranger

Arriving to find Zanders Morph flickering from the pasting he'd taken

"Hey you mind lying off my husband?" Sienna says aiming a flying kick at the Soldiers Taking down a few

Angel Smirks at this and goes to work Punching Soldiers and throwing them off the stage

Kristy Begins excavating her brother and Childhood friend from the rubble and chairs

Zanders morph is still flickering and you can see he's got bruises and cuts on his face

Ax is Dizzy but okay with his helmet cracked and dented

"You guys okay" Kristy says

"Krist?" Ax Questioned "How've you morphed"

Kristy grinned  
"Uncle Taker and Angel managed to power up my Morpher but its temporary so We better Get outa here Clearly you guys ain't fit to fight your powers are flickering Z and mine could go at any second

Meanwhile The Remaining Rangers are still being hurled around by the large Ape Creature

"We can beat this thing if we combine our Weapons" Liam States

They all put their Swords together the power Radiates around it as it Envelopes the power and grows All four rangers hold aloft a buster Sword Tipped with their colours they Swing it Cutting off the creatures Arms it falls to the ground imploding

Chaos looks furious  
"Don't Be so confident rangers Diversions are wonderful"

He Smirked Vanishing in a Cloud of Smoke

"What was he talking about?" Amy Asked

"Where'd Omni and Delta go?" Liam Asked

"Mum and grandpa were watching Lets go and See if they saw anything" Lea Replied

"Good Idea Lea" Wyatt Replied

With the Parents  
The Destiny Rangers with their temp powers had helped Ax and Zander into an empty locker Room where they All Demorphed Ax and Zander from Damage Alone

Sienna Hugged her husband  
"You Nutter Zander, You Can't go out there your powers aren't strong enough" She raged

"Si" Ax Groaned "Don't blame Zander, I'm as much to blame as he is We Both Wanted to help the kids, We know chaos he's a step up from golder and look how many of us that took" He Said pained

The Rangers Walked in removing their helmets

"Dad What Happened to you" Amy Cried running over to her Bruised Father Sat on a bench

"Urm" Zander hesitated

"Uncle Ax Why're you So Hurt" Wyatt Questioned

Ax and Zander look to The Female former rangers for help

"You two need to be honest" Sienna Said a somewhat delighted smirk crossing her lips

"Okay Well Kids We've been helping you" Zander Explains reaching into his coat

"You mean ... Omni & Delta" Wyatt starts

"Was you two" Lea Finished

"Yeah It's us I've been Omni and Z was Delta" Ax Grunted

"Was? Like past tense?" Lea questioned the wording

"Yep the Morphers Seem to be Running short of power my strength went out and I was thrown into Stacks of chairs" Ax Recalled

"My powers were flickering in and out I got outmanned and I got Pretty banged up" Zander followed

"We're gonna be unable to morph for a while" Ax groaned

A/N so it was Ax and Zander all along

How will the kids react now they're two rangers down?

Thanks to Takers Soul Girl and Randy's Viper girl for the Character use


	5. Chapter 5

Decided on trying something so I'm centring a chapter on Ax

Let's do this

It'd been a strange Life for Ax Wilson here he was in some strange Form of living where his Aging was Very unusual But then again how many people die for 20 Years and come back.  
Well Ax did and it bothered him he was the same Age now as he'd been when he went Alone to fight Golder he knew This place wasn't for him, Infact he didn't know where he belonged after all he couldn't Morph he Was too young to be a veteran ranger and too old to be a Current Generation

"I'm just gonna Go" Ax Thought

He put his most valuable things together in his backpack looking at something for a few seconds before sealing the Bag and beginning his Quiet Exit from Ranger Manor

Grabbing a TP coil he set his Destination for Tokyo and Teleported.

Landing in the Same Alley as he did all those years ago he Stopped taking in the Scenery over flowing Dumpsters and Old mattresses abandoned he Stepped out onto the streets filled with people Milling Around

"I wonder If She still lives here I've gotta at least look". Ax thought as he climbed a Staircase up to a Temple looking around it looked Similar to how it did all those years ago however finding the place to be pretty abandoned he Guessed that no one inhabited the temple these days

"It's been 20 plus years I'm a fool for thinking there's anyone here" Ax Walked into what used to be the large Meeting Room As he was about to leave he Was sure he saw movement out of the corner of his Eye.

"Who's there I mean you no harm I'm a traveller just looking for an old Friend" He said

"You see you may mean no Harm but however I mean you much harm to you Agent Wilson" A Deep Voice Spoke

"Agent Wilson? I haven't been that since..." Ax started

"Since you Last Came here" The voice finished

As it spoke Several Black caped creatures emerged from the Shadows golden heads glinting as they took fighting positions Around Ax

"This is not good" Ax Thought

The creatures Charge the powerless man

Ax has some of his combat training but the punches and kicks feel harder whilst powerless He Falls to the floor covered in welts and bruises

Taking a Rasping Breath He scrambles to his Bag reaching inside Pulling out his First Morpher a relic of a thing its Battered Worn and cracked he Grasps it

"God I hope this still works" He groaned

"It's Morphin Time!" Ax Calls...

His old powers flaring up the suit of the Crimson lion appearing on. His body the powers not at full strength as they were heavily Damaged

"I the Crimson Lion Order you to surrender" Ax said feeling the strain holding the form was putting on his body

"Now look here everyone it's the crimson Ranger forgetting his powers were destroyed" The Scud leader Smirked

Ax still struggling to hold his morph  
Took combat Stance His morphed Powers giving him some resistance But one particularly spot on chest kick hits Ax like a wrecking ball and he drops to a knee his morph beginning to flicker in and out  
Ax fought this knowing he had to hold his morph or the sheer numbers would be too much for him.

The Scuds circled around Ax. Like jackals their leader out front pulling his Stick from. His belt

"Well I guess it's time we finished you off" The Lead Scud Growled.

Ax raised to his feet putting up his hands in a fighting stance deep down he knew the end of this Fight Was not going to be a fun one and likely would Arrive Quickly, As soon as his powers failed

"WHERE THE HECK IS AX!" Kristy Yelled as she dashed about looking for her brother

"Mom calm down I'll use the trackers in the ops" Wyatt explained as he logged into the System

"Holy..." Wyatt muttered

"What, What've you found?" Kristy Asked

"Ax Activated the Lion Morpher" the Green Ranger said

"Lion... Wait so that means Ax is in trouble, Can we get a trace or set up a Teleport link?" She asked.

Wyatt exasperated Types on the keyboard and Smiles when the Computer Bleeps Signalling a connected link, Wyatt turns and taps his communicator As Zander Walks into the Lab.

"Found Ax?" Zander Asked

"Japan" Wyatt replied

"Well that's no surprise I mean we both have links to japan but its unlike Ax to run Away and if he activated his old Morpher We'd better Send back up" Zander Explained

"I'm going after him" Wyatt said

"No Kid Let me take this one There should be enough in the Delta Morpher to do this, Trust me I'll do this" Zander Explained grabbing the Shelved Morpher and slipping Omni Morph into his Jacket

"Delta Command Morph Activate" Zander Announced as the Morph took over and he Teleported

Ax Stood locked in a Weapon clinch with the Scud Leader who was in control and pushing the Barely morphed Ranger Backwards

The scud fell to the floor suddenly As. Blast hit home in the enemies Neck

Ax confused Looked over to the shooter and saw his oldest friend walking over

"Miss me?" Zander Joked

"More than you know" Ax Smiled

"I believe I have something of yours" Zander said tossing the Omni Morpher to Ax

Ax caught it and instantly demorphed

"Thanks But I thought it was powerless" He Asked

"It's Not as powerful as it was but it's gonna do the job for a while longer" Zander replied "Now do it"

"Omni Activation" Ax announced and morphed into the Omni Ranger

"Jeeze this feels pretty good, gentlemen I believe you were Kerb stomping me Shall we continue?"

The Scuds look around Confused Their leader was mortally wounded and there were two pretty pissed off Power Rangers staring them down

One of the scuds made the groups collective mind up by Running Away his friends following

The two Rangers demorphed

Zander looking over at Ax

"Why'd you run Ax?" He said seriously

Ax making eye contact with his friend said seriously  
"I don't know, I guess I don't feel important I'm not aging properly and I guess I'm scared I'll have to watch my treasured friends grow old and Die"

Zander thought to himself  
"I'm no good at this Consoling stuff" Finally he spoke

"I have no idea why you Ain't aging but I guess we could Consult Angel and The Brothers of destruction They Likely know of a cure After all they've dealt with magic taker powers for Years"

Ax looks up Inspired  
"of course I didn't even think about that" Ax says a grin forming

The two Rangers Teleported back to the Lab where Ax underwent basic healing on his cuts and bruises

A/N  
Next time we'll see if Ax's aging issue can be fixed


	6. Chapter 6

**Zander and Ax Had Contacted Angel about Power related Issues which confused her but she said best thing to do was to talk to Her Dad which they decided to do sooner rather than later**

_"So you think he has any ideas on this Angel?" _Ax Questioned

_"If Angel Doesn't There's No better than the Deadman dude"_ Zander Followed

Ax rolled his Eyes _"Wish you'd stop being a fan girl Z, You've known Angel 20 Years_" He Added

_"I don't think he's ever gotten over the fact that Undertaker's my Dad_." Angel said.

_"So what did you Arrange Angel? We Teleporting to him or Vice Versa?"_ Ax Asked

_"We're going to him. Dad's not exactly up for using his powers nowadays. It tends to drain him more than it used to."_ Angel said. _"The idea of Undertaker getting old is a scary concept."_ Zander said.

_"Well we've all got our Old Morphers Right?" Ax_ Noted

_"Yeah I got My Serpent One Not keen to use it after your experience though Mate"_ Zander Added

_"I've had mine on me since you Guys gave it to me, hasn't worked right since Chaos though_" Angel Said

_"The Teleportation still Works though, you're the only one who knows the destination though Angel so You Lead the Way"_ Ax Added

"Right." Angel said.

**The Teleportation Beams Hit the Three Ex Rangers and In a Beam of Coloured Lights they arrived outside of The Callaway House**

Angel opened the door and walked in without knocking. Ax and Zander followed. They didn't see Taker anywhere. Angel sighed and headed for the basement. She smacked her forehead when she saw her Dad and Uncle training in the ring.

_"Daddy...you just can't leave the wrestling behind, can you?"_ she asked_. "Baby girl! Nice to see you too."_ Taker said. _"Just so you know, I tried to talk him out of it. He wouldn't listen to me_." Kane said. _"Yeah. Sure you did, Uncle."_ Angel said with a smile, _"Anyway, we have a bit of a problem here."_

_"If you recall the little Adventure on the Island" _Zander Started

_"Where I kind of Came Back from the Dead"_ Ax Added

_"There's some Residual Issues linked to his Aging and We just wondered if you know more about supernatural Powers given you being The Undertaker and All" _Zander Added

_"Hm. Well, Ax I can understand. I mean he was dead for twenty years or so." Taker said. "OK. And Zander?" Angel asked. "That...I'm not sure. Unless it's got something to do with that Chaos thing. If that's the case, it could be bad news."_ Taker said.

"_If Chaos Rises We'll fight him but he seems to have gone missing for the time being" Zander Added_

_"On my issue, is there any way of Fixing my passage of time, I mean since I revived I should have waged a Year but the scans show I've only passed 4 months of so" _Ax Added

_"Well, if we can go back in time and find a way to prevent you from dying that might fix the problem."_ Taker said_. "Daddy, if you lost it? We can't mess with time!" _Angel said_. "All that will change is Ax won't be dead. But that's the only thing we can change otherwise who knows what will happen."_ Taker said.

_"I Could Open up the time Stream via the morphing Grid but it's Damn Dangerous and who knows where we'd End Up"_ Ax Detailed

_"As long as we don't go too far back..."_ Angel said, suddenly reminded of her childhood.

_"Only one Man in history knew the entire Grid and he's been dead since Countdown"_ Ax Noted

_"We'll Have to try it but if you don't feel comfortable with what we might Find Angel then Don't Come, We'll leave the SPD Kids on standby and just take our team along"_ Zander Added

_"Thanks for the Info Deadman"_ Ax Smiled

_"Nah. I'll come. It's OK."_ Angel said. **Taker gave Angel a meaningful look as if asking her an unspoken question. Angel just shook her head. Ax and Zander looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was going on.**

_"Um...did we miss something here?"_ Ax asked. _"No. It's nothing important. Now, if we're going to do this time thing. We need to get the SPD Kids together and let them know what's going on."_ Angel said.

_"We'll Teleport back to Ops do this there I need the computers to bust open the grid anyway"_ Ax replied

_"OK. Dad...Uncle...is you coming with us or are you staying behind_?" Angel asked.

_"If Anything happens whilst we're gone you two might need to send the SPD Kids out on a Job Chaos has awful timing sometimes"_ Zander Added

"OK. We'll stay here. As for you guys, be careful. And if anything happens to my baby girl, you both are going to wish you were never born." Taker said. "Daddy, calm down. I'll be fine. Try not to worry about me too much." Angel said.

**With an audible Gulp Zander and Ax Both Activate their teleporters and Vanish in coloured streaks Angel following a second later**

**Arriving back in Ranger Ops Zander calls the others together as Ax begins furiously typing and accessing the morphing grid**

**The Current Team Arrive pretty quickly and Zander and Angel Fill them in on the plan whilst Ax continues trying to open the Grid**

_"Wait so you don't know where you'll end up Angel... is that a good Idea?"_ Kristy Asked **giving Angel a Look much like taker did earlier**

"It's risky, but Ax is my friend. And you know how I feel when my friends need my help." Angel said. "I know. You go to any lengths to help them. Fine, but I'm coming too." Kristy said. "Fine. Now, does someone want to explain why everyone is looking at Angel like that? Taker did it earlier." Zander said. "Not a good time, Zander." Angel said.

Breaking the tension wonderfully Ax Called out "I've done it the Grid and the time stream is Open let's get in there while we can" he called

Stepping into the Gateway Ax Opened the team of Four Rangers vanished Landing with a thud in a Street opposite a House a very familiar House

"Oh, dear God. Not here..." Angel whispered.

"This certainly isn't the right place so we'd better use the blend Coils just for sake of not running into ourselves" Zander mumbled not noticing Angel's stoic expression

"Good Idea." Angel whispered. "Angel? Are you alright? Do you know where we are?" Ax asked. "It's 1997. That house is where I lived. My four year old self is in there..." Angel said. "How do you know all that just from where we are?" Zander asked. "I...just know, alright." Angel snapped at him, not thinking.

As this conversation Occurred a Man was seen in the Window staggering around Looking to be intoxicated and then they saw it, the thing none of them wanted to see a Semi dressed 4 year old Angel standing in the window and began to beat the child

Zander looked horrified as he stood up and looked as if he was about to go over to the house

"Oh, my God. Angel...is that...?" Ax asked. "That's me. Zander stay put. If you stop this, you'll change history." Angel told him.

"I can't Watch this I just What Harm will it do ?" Zander tried to Clarify

"Angel and I won't meet for one thing. And who knows what else would change. I know it's hard to watch, but we don't have a choice." Kristy said.

"Alright Ax please use the tablet and send us somewhere else because if I watch this for a moment longer I'm going to break down that door" Zander Said looking pretty pissed

Ax Looked at the Screen and Pressed a few buttons the team Vanished and reappeared in a Clearly Japanese Mountain Area and they could see a familiar Parked Motor Cycle it's rider was looking over the hill seemingly taking in the scenery

"Oh My that's..." Zander began

"Now where are we?" Kristy asked.

"This urm this is Japan and right as we watch this I'm running around Japan Being Evil" Zander explained with a little shake

"WHAT?!" Angel yelled.

"Before We Met, My First Solo Mission was the one that guy down there is doing right now" Ax Explained "Chaos Took over Zanders Morpher and his Body and I had to go and find him and bring him in"

Zander still shaking added "The Plan was for Ax to Arrest or to kill me"

"Oh, dear..." Kristy said. "That's awful..." Angel said.

"It was the very early days of you working for the Agency Kristy remember?" Ax Added

"Now that you mention it...yeah I do." Kristy said. "What year is this anyway?" Angel asked.

"I can't even remember, it feels so long ago "Ax Added

"All I know is if I remember correctly we're about to see a pretty big fire fight" Zander added

_"Oh, good lord. Maybe we should go."_ Angel said

"_We're getting Closer to the right place and time"_ Zander followed as Ax pushed them further in time

**Landing in a Quarry outside of a Cave The four Watch a Crimson Streak Hit the ground and a fully morphed Past Ax Emerge standing outside the cave and slowly entering**

_"This is the Place, There you go Ax"_ Zander Added

_"I can't fight with you guys it'd because problems are two of me exist side by side"_ Ax Noted

"Ok. I'll go." Angel said

"No bloody way Angel, Remember who's in there with Ax Golder the three of us are going, Ax you should keep the coil on and be on hand just in case the rest of us had better morph" Zander Called

_"Right."_ Angel and Kristy said.

**the three rangers pull off their coils and raise their Arms in the Air "Destiny Force Ranger Form" they call**

**Angel morphs into the Onyx Ranger, Kristy the Jade and Zander the Silver**

**The three rangers Dash towards the Cave as Ax Follows**

**They arrive to see Past Ax having an Argument with Golder**

_"Are you Stupid Ranger you know I'll destroy you right"_ Golder Growls

_"Be that as it May I will fight you with all I am"_ Ax Replies

The two begin to Sword Fight as the time travellers enter the main room of the Cave

_"THREE MORE RANGERS HOW YOU'RE HOME IS BEING DESTROYED"_ Golder Screamed

_"What the heck are you three doing here our Base is under attack go back"_ Ax Yelled

"We're not about to let you fight alone!" Angel said. "Yeah! We're a team, Ax! We're supposed to stick together!" Kristy said.

"But You Guys were protecting Ranger Ops" Ax Adds confused

"Ax We'll Explain Later Let's put Golder down firs

"Ahh but Ranger you forget I am unstoppable" Golder said cockily

"No one is unstoppable, you monster." Angel snapped.

Zander Ducks under a swipe from Golders Sword Slides In between the Golden Armoured Freaks Legs and Drives his Serpent Dagger Upwards Straight into The creatures unmentionables

As Golder Bends forward in Agony Angel and Kristy Deliver Powerful Spin kicks to the armoured Villain

Golder drops backwards falling on his back

"Now Ax Blast him with the Crimson Laser" Zander cries

Ax Fires the Laser hitting Golder in the Face as he raises from his Injuries the implosion knocking the villain through the cave wall

"Now Tell me, who are you guys you don't sound like my friends, Well you do but not completely" Ax Questioned

Angel looks around her two Friends and sighs "Ax we are your friends, just from... From a different Time Period "She Explained

"We Came back to correct something they happened here that Caused major problems in our time" Kristy Added

"What you guys are Z, Angel and Kristy from the Future that's so strange" Ax Replied Shocked

"Yeah, I guess it is. But we had to. Your...future self-needed our help and this was the only way." Angel said.

"Wait Future Me... What Went Wrong?" Ax Asked

As he asked this the time tablet future Ax had been holding Appeared in Angels Hand along with His Invisibility coil

Future Ax had vanished

Angel looked over confused

"Wait where did he go the future Ax?" She Asked

"Angel Remember He doesn't Exist Anymore We've changed his personal timeline" Kristy Explained

"So he's gone?" Angel Said sadly

"Unfortunatly." Zander said. "I knew this was a bad idea. Why the HELL did I listen to my Dad?" Angel asked.

"We don't know it's a bad thing, Angel Obviously our Ax doesn't exist but the Ax from this time lives on so if we return to our time we see if he is there" Kristy Explained

_"Alright. Ax...can you work this tablet and get us back to our own time?"_ Angel asked.

_"Angel we can't take this Ax with us he has to continue what he's doing here, Zander can you work this you and Ax made it"_ Kristy Explains **as she hands the tablet to Zander who looks at it for a moment before working out how it works and activating the portal to the modern day**

_"Okay Guys I'm very confused about all of this but I guess thanks for helping me I hope to see you guys again in the future"_ Ax says as the three Time Travellers vanish into the time stream

_"And I thought this power ranger stuff was strange How will I ever explain this to the others"_ **He mused to himself picking up the invisicoil that angel dropped before teleporting to the Ranger Ops base to help in the Battle**

**the three Rangers landed in what seemed to be the same ranger ops they Left, as they stood and got their bearings demorphing in the process they looked around to see the Ops was Not the SPD Ops but the same Ops they used during the destiny Rangers but looking much better with the sped icons on the walls Angel looked around pretty traumatized**

_" So Much for Ax Existing in this timeline, we just killed him!"_ She began to cry shoving Zander

_"Angel is that you?"_ a familiar voice Asked

"Ax? Where are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm her Angel Babe," Ax Walked around the Doorway of Ranger Ops into the view of the rangers, Ax is a similar Age to Zander He has a dark Beard and is in pretty good shape, he's holding a familiar silver bracelet in his hand as he walks over to the rangers

_"It worked!" _Angel said, running to Ax and giving him a hug

**it took a few seconds for this to dawn on Ax before he Smiled knowingly** _"Of Course it Did, I don't Know How all I know is suddenly you were fighting by my Side, when I got back to the base to help with the battle you had no memory of helping me, but now everything seems alright"_

Zander had begun looking at some of the computer readouts on the Monitors

"Not to interrupt the reunion but it's better than alright guys, Chaos Did Rise as we remember but he never destroyed our powers so we're still Active" he commented

"So saving Ax changed a lot of things..." Kristy said. "Apparently. So...does anyone know what happens now?" Angel asked.

Ax looks around before Answering "Well in my Time, You three just vanished one morning and suddenly here we are, I've been here all day with the SPD Rangers doing training exercises, Chaos Hasn't Attacked in Months but I guess when he's facing 9 Rangers you have to be more careful" Ax Said beginning to walk towards a new wing of the Ops tthat'smarked Visual Deck, Angel slotting on his left side within his arms reach as they walked

Zander and Kristy look at each other and smirk Kristy Whispers "I think there might be another change no one bargained for"

"Hehe I guess you're right" Zander Smirked as they followed their two friends


End file.
